Roxas
Aros'Samxen, better known as Roxas, is a extremely powerful Dragandr/Ghorax, and used to be a lord under the command of Kaos'Armaggen before his abduction and subsequent mutation along with Kaos into a fusion of Ghorax and Dragandr. He is extremely deadly, and it is unsure of whether he works for evil or good. He walks in the grey of both, following a moral code only he knows. Recently, he has settled on the planet Nuthara, along with Anias and Karnage, the former being a cyborg girl whose family was killed in the war between them and the EIT/FMASN alliance, and the later a vicious killing machine turned kind companion by Anias. Appearence He has the appearence of a normal Dragandr male that has just reached maturity, except without a tail. It was cut off by the Ghorax when it got in the way of their experiments. In compensation, he has mechanical wings which allow him to fly at nearly 100 mph. He usually wears a grey cloak and simply gray under-garments. Personality Roxas is a introvert, not wanting any communication or speak or do any type of socializing with almost any one. In fact, the only people he talks to on a daily basis is Anias and Karnage, who he considers close family. Often, if a stranger wants to speak to him, Anias and Karnage have to convince him to interact with the stranger at all. Though he's relunctant to help, he does offer advice when it is needed. However; advice is all he'll give. He wants neither his family or himself to be caught up in wars or any conflicts the Galactic Senate might have or start. The only time he will use his incredible power is if he feels he or his family are in danger, in which he will attack non-stop untill the threat has been annihilated. Early Life Roxas, or Aros'Samxen to his parents, was the son of Gaira'Kul and Fai'Loron. Even as a young child, Roxas exhibited higher power and strength than those of his friends. He was always the most active, and his curious mind only honed his strength, as he experimented with his power and energy. His intelligence was also great, and he excelled in school. Then his father, Fai'Loron, died in a terrible accident. His mother, thrown into a depression, was unable to resist a terrible disease that left her bed-ridden. Being with little money, Roxas reluctantly enlisted in the Llyss'Adain army, for the Second Dragandr Civil War had been occurring. Sensing his power, Kaos'Armaggen made Roxas a Shadowking. As a Shadowking As a Shadowking, Roxas was one of Kaos' most valuable servants. He was the most powerful out of all of them, and only Kalim'Nasu was better than him in strategic maneuvers. However; when his mother died on the medication that Kaos' medics had been giving her, Roxas turned. He prepared to fight Kaos, but before he could, he and Kaos were abducted by the Ghorax. Ghorax Abduction and Afterwords At the Ghorax's home world, the race performed massive experiments on both Roxas and Kaos. While they tried to make Kaos a super-weapon to fight the FMASN/EIT alliance, with Roxas they were trying to make him a Ghorax so that they could mutate all of the Eteno and Vaikan's into Ghorax. It worked with great success. When they were done, Roxas had become both Ghorax and Dragandr, his cells and those of the Ghorax having been fused into completely new ones. However; before the Ghorax could utilize the virus they created to do this, Kaos broke free and caused the planet to shatter into great pieces. Stealing the virus, Kaos left Roxas to die. Roxas survived, and after reviving, headed back to Aiurthras to stop Kaos from using the virus. There, he saw all the horror that Kaos was causing, both to the Dragandr and the Llyss'Adain, and battled Kaos. Though it was a close fight, Roxas gained the upper-hand, and beat Kaos. Stealing the virus, Roxas hid on Aiurthras. Later; when Gaedheal was searching for a cure for the darkness that was consuming him, Roxas infected him with a weaker form of the virus, which took out the darkness and made Gaedheal even more powerful. After that, he traveled to Nuthara to be in seclusion. On that journey he met Anias and later Karnage, and the three of them agreed to live on Nuthara, which is where they reside now. Powers and Abilities As a Dragandr/Ghorax Hybrid: *Can employ massive energy-based offensive and defensive moves. *Can shift his arms into a variety of weapons (Grenade launcher, Laser turret, Vibroblades, etc.) *Extremely hard for Roxas to tire or be injured physically. *Extremely fast, both in air (over 100mph) and on ground (can run almost 150 mpg). *Can take control of almost any technology and use it as an extension of his body. *Has been known to use shadow Maj maneuvers, though how he knows about Maj and utilizes it is uncertain. Stories WIP Category:Characters Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26 Category:Pages with broken file links